degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Joey-Diane Relationship
The relationship between Joey Jeremiah and Diane began in the fifth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It is currently unknown if they are still dating due to Joey moving away. They are known as Jiane (J'oey/D'iane) Relationship History Season 5 In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Diane is at Jeremiah Motors looking for a new car and mentions that her ex-boyfriend told her not to buy an import. She then says that ever since they broke up, his band won't be playing at her sister's wedding. Joey's stepson Craig Manning overhears Diane and Joey talking and offers to play at the wedding. Joey introduces Diane to Craig and says that he is a musician. Diane says that every band in the city is booked and she's desperate. Joey then suggests that she come over to his house tomorrow and get Craig and his band Downtown Sasquatch to audition for her and then he can talk her into an import for her car. Diane happily agrees and says that she will call Joey later, handing him her number. The next day, Joey changes his attitude towards Diane coming over and finds it awkward, because as it turns out Diane is twenty-three, while Joey is thirty-four. Craig gives Joey a jacket to wear and tells him to act nice while she's over. That night, after Diane watches Craig's band perform their audition, she tells Joey that they are too cool for her sister, but they totally have the wedding job. Joey points out that she must be happy to have someone replace her ex-boyfriend's band. Diane nods in agreement and says that she doesn't need a 200 pound idiot drooling over her. Joey clinks his wine glass against hers and says a toast to her moving on. Diane checks her watch and says that she has to leave and help finish preparing for the wedding. She then mentions that she has no date for the occasion and smiles as Joey helps her put on her coat. Joey smiles back and says that he knows a guy who might be interested in going with her. Before leaving, Diane says to tell him that she would be honoured. The next day at the wedding, Diane introduces Joey to her friends Catherine and Mia and then mentions that he has his own business. Joey states that he is a sales representative for used cars and acts out his commercial where he rips his shirt off. However, while he and Diane laugh, her friends stare at him weirdly and somewhat disgusted. They think he is joking and laugh along with him and Diane. When Craig and his band get up on stage and start performing, Diane asks Joey to dance. Joey declines and says that dancing with him is embarrassing, but Diane insists and says that it will be fun. After dancing, Joey offers to get her a drink. He heads to the bar and he orders two whiskey sours. While he is waiting, he overhears Diane's friends talking about him, and saying that he was being a cheese-ball and dancing like a spastic donkey. Embarrassed, he tells Diane that he is not feeling well and needs to go home. Diane asks if he's okay. Joey says he's fine, and then kisses her good-bye. The next day, Diane comes over to Joey's house and asked if he was feeling better after running off so quickly. Joey claims he's okay now and apologizes for dancing so embarrassingly on the dance floor. Diane admits that she liked the way he danced. Unsure what to say, Joey reminds her that he's a single thirty-four year-old father who owns a car lot. Diane happily kisses him and claims that she's a twenty-three year-old girl who is tired of dating young boys and wants a man who can be there for her. Joey smiles and happily asks her to come inside and join him for breakfast. In Turned Out (1), Joey drives by Degrassi in his new convertible with Diane and drops Craig at school. He spots Snake, who walks up to Joey in the car and introduces himself to Diane. She says that he must be the "Notorious Snake" that Joey talks about, while Snake says that she must be Jeremiah Motors' favourite new client. Diane asks him if he and Joey are still tearing up Degrassi like they used to. Snake says that instead he is now one of the teachers that he used to gives headaches to. Joey then says that they are about to go for a drive and asks Snake to come along. He refuses and says that he has to go punch into work, but Joey tells him to be spontaneous and learn to live for a change. The bell rings and Snake tells him that he can't come along, so Joey and Diane drive off. In Together Forever, Joey and Diane are seen sitting at home watching Dancing with the Stars, when Craig and Manny walk in and turn the TV off. Craig excitedly tells them that Money Money had just signed their band Downtown Sasquatch and he was going to introduce them to a record company. Joey and Diane are happy and then hand him an unopened letter from Toronto University. Craig opens it and reads the letter. He smiles and says that he got an early acceptance and a full scholarship. Overjoyed, Joey and Diane get up and hug him. In Our Lips Are Sealed (1), Diane is seen at Joey's house, dancing to karaoke with him and Snake, who was currently living with them due to his recent separation with Spike. Joey then gets up and plays the song, "Sometimes When We Touch", which reminds Snake of how much he still cares about Spike. When he attempts to apologize, she doesn't listen and Snake remains at Joey's for a while longer. Joey attempts to help Snake think of an idea to win Spike back. They suggest ideas such as an oil change or fix the roof of her house. Diane gets frustrated and tells the two guys that women want to know that they are special and that they don't want an episode of This Old House. Trivia *According to Pat Mastroianni in an interview, he believes that his character and Diane ended up getting married after moving away. *Diane bonded well with Joey's daughter Angela Jeremiah. *They both made their final appearances in Our Lips Are Sealed (1). Timeline *Start Up: Weddings, Parties, Anything (505) **Note: It is unknown if they are still together, but they are assumed to be married. Gallery 4433.png 1235.PNG Normal cap006Weddings, Parties, Anything4.jpg Normal capWeddings, Parties, Anything0110.jpg Normal cap0109Weddings, Parties, Anything.jpg Normal Weddings, Parties, Anythingcap0115.jpg NoWeddings, Parties, Anythingrmal cap0145.jpg NorWeddings, Parties, Anythingmal cap0116.jpg Normal caWeddings, Parties, Anythingp0057.jpg Normal capWeddings, Parties, Anything0144.jpg Normal capWeddings, Parties, Anything0117.jpg 22332.PNG 505 004.jpg Normal 2246 1.jpg 4-Julie.jpg Tf-0045.jpg Tumblr lvz1oqQaqp1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvys0jlMp31qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwkf5goY1qc1tpr.jpg 122x.jpg 112x.jpg 031.jpg Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 5 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation